narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Knight
The Hell Knight (Heru Naito) is a phantom warrior with the sole purpose and intent of killing anyone it comes across. Background When the Hell Knight first appeared is unknown. But countless people have claimed to have had loved ones killed by it in their travels. It targets anyone, from criminals fleeing a scene, to diplomats going to make a peace treaty, to nobles going on vacation, and even the humble traveling merchants. The Hell Knight does not care who it kills, so long as it can kill. Some believe that he is a student of The Slabia of Darkness. Appearance The Hell Knight surging with energy (presumably red Chakra). Personality The Hell Knight is a ruthless killing machine. It shows no remorse for those it kills, and people would almost swear it takes great pleasure in the bloodshed. Abilities The Phantom Knight is said to be near-invincible. Most attacks are useless against its armor. To accompany this, the Hell Knight boasts incredible strength, and can seemingly make weapons appear out of nowhere. It also possesses several summoning creatures that it can summon with a dark tome. It also knows several powerful Jutsu, making it all the more impossible to combat. So far, the only weakness found in the Hell Knight is it's lack of speed. It is incredibly strong and has near impenetrable armor, but moves slowly. However, even this is not very well exploited, as it seems to be able to vanish and reappear elsewhere in bursts of dark smoke. Weapons * Weapon: Shade Sword and Shadowfist * Type: Short sword and shield * Abilities: None (picture would not upload) * Weapon: Four Horsemen Sword * Type: Sword * Abilities: Fire * Weapon: Fanged Claymore * Type: Sword * Abilities: Biting, somewhat like scissors * Weapon: Dual Ragnarok * Type: Dual swords * Abilities: None * Weapon: Spider Daggers * Type: Dual daggers * Abilities: Poisoned * Weapon: Twin Edge * Type: Double bladed polearm * Abilities: Wind * Weapon: Longinus * Type: Double lance * Abilities: Water * Weapon: Demonic Pitchfork * Type: Pitchfork * Abilities: Lightning * Weapon: Darkedge * Type: Scythe * Abilities: Scythe Blade Energy Projectiles * Weapon: Executor * Type: Axe * Abilities: Earth * Weapon: Oni's Club * Type: Club * Abilities: Armor Penetration * Weapon: Urchins * Type: Dual Flails * Abilities: Barrier Penetration * Weapon: Shredder * Type: Whip * Abilities: Attack Deflection * Weapon: Shadowbolt * Type: Bow * Abilities: Ranged attack * Weapon: Caster * Type: Staff * Abilities: Elemental Jutsu (see list of Jutsu) * Weapon: Summoning Tome * Type: Book * Abilities: Summoning (see list of Summons) * Weapon: True Ragnarok * Type: Sword * Abilities: Possession Summons * Summon: Shadow Soldier * Type: Male * Abilities: True extent unknown * Summon: Shadow Soldier * Type: Female * Abilities: True extent unknown Jutsu * Bringer-of-Darkness Technique * Dark Smoke Body Flicker * Death Foreseeing Technique * Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin * Fire Release: Intense Pain * Hidden Mist Technique * Killing Intent * Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique * Lightning Release: False Darkness * Summoning Technique * Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique * Wind Release: Pressure Damage Quotes External Links Image made with TekTek.Org's Dream Avatar Simulator Category:Characters Category:Original Characters